The use of antiretroviral medications to reduce the risk of acquiring HIV infection (Pre-exposure Prophylaxis, PrEP) is an efficacious and promising new prevention strategy. In published studies, failure of PrEP was associated with poor adherence and low plasma drug levels. This indicates that optimal PrEP treatment will require behavioral interventions to promote adherence. Averting increases in risk behavior will also be essential for maintaining PrEP's protective effects. Interventions will need to address on-going HIV risk behavior and be relevant for persons using PrEP (e.g. young adult MSM). Borrowing from recent literature in HIV prevention and treatment adherence, interventions that utilize intuitive easy to use technologies with motivational components show promise for behavior change and dissemination. This study will examine a multi-level technology that integrates a medication monitoring device (Wisepill dispenser) with an interactive smartphone based app/game that is immersive and appealing. This novel, but intuitive multi-level technology will measure PrEP adherence, promote engagement in treatment and safe sexual behavior. The smartphone app/game will be developed to include content consistent with the Information-Motivation-Behavioral Skills (IMB) Model. While gaming, participants will experience absorbing action-oriented adventures that increase information about their health (e.g. knowledge about PrEP treatment and HIV), improve motivation (e.g. action-figures experience health benefits of adherence), and build skills (e.g. utilize clinicians as partners, condom self efficacy). Adherence data from participants' Wisepill device will be integrated into the app/game wirelessly and will translate into enhancements during game play. In-depth interviews with young adults on PrEP and an open trial of the intervention will inform the development of the intervention and procedures. A small randomized controlled pilot study among 50 participants on PrEP will examine the preliminary efficacy of the intervention (integration of the Wisepill dispenser with the IMB informed app/game). It is hypothesized that, compared to subjects in the control group, participants in the IMB Gaming Intervention will show: improved adherence to PrEP, higher blood ARV levels, decreased HIV risk behaviors, and improved self efficacy and attitudes for PrEP treatment adherence.